Destiny: The Sanctuary of Infinity
by Official dBOShogun
Summary: When we last left Enali, she had cut ties with David and the others, pursuing her own path, leading to her fight against three former friends. After proving her worth, she was put under and sent into another timeline where everything is wrong, what secrets are here and why is she here. Prepare to find out on the much awaited.. Destiny: The Sanctuary of Infinity!
1. Prologue

Prologue- The Angel Falls

"Feel that pressure? It's my knife cutting into your flesh" -Salem To Enali

Abandoned Tower, Tokyo, One Month after Operation Luna Six

Enali gasped as she woke, her hands tied behind her back and her feet bound to a chair. She looked around, trying to figure out where she was.

"So you're still alive" a familiar voice called out from the darkness.

Enali tried to open her left eye but winced in pain every time she tried. She tasted blood and other elements that's she couldn't quite decipher.

"Figured I had killed you with that last blow to your eye" the voice said, "the consensus wants you alive, so does David and the rest of Tychi"

Enali knew the voice, she knew it so well.

"Salem... Why..." She croaked.

Salem stepped from the shadows, brandishing a knife, a smirk framing his dirty face.

"You already know what you did, Enali" He yelled as he rammed the knife into her left shoulder.

Enali screamed out in pain as the knife was drug through her shoulder.

Enali didn't have a clue as to what was going on or even what he was talking about. Tears streamed down her face as she closed her eyes trying to ignore the intense pain.

"I think it's time for a little payback, after all, an eye for an eye right?" He said as he laughed.

Enali tried to look up at him but couldn't focus as the vision in her right eye blurred with a red color, signifying blood pooling.

She screamed out as she felt Salem's armored hand impact her face.

"Don't die on me yet bitch, I want you to be awake for all of this" he said as he stepped away.

Enali's head tilted to the side as blood poured from her mouth and nose. She coughed and gagged.

"I grow tired of this" he said as he pulled a large serrated blade from a case, "I'm going to dismember you, beginning with your arms, and oh how I wish Jack could be here to see this"

Enali gazed at Salem through a blood filled eye, blood still dripping from her mouth and nose as well as the side of her face.

"I couldn't have imagined this being any more fun than this" he said as he proceeded to saw through her left arm, blood splattering everywhere.

Enali screamed in pure agony as she felt the nerves and muscle being torn apart.

"Scream, scream, SCREAM!" He yelled as he brought the blade down through her other arm.

Enali screamed before her body went limp, passed out from the pain and loss of blood.

Salem wiped the blood from his face as he lifted Enali's face with his left hand. He spit on her face before he let go.

"You know, that's not very nice..." A voice called out from behind him.

Salem turned to see a small Hunter, wearing a cloak that bore the sigil of Caydes elite. He noted the hand cannon in the hunters right hand.

"So.. That's how it's going to be is it?" He said as he gripped the handle of the blade tight.

"I was ordered to bring you in, per Zavala's request, but now that I see what you've done to her, I can't allow you to leave here alive"

"You think a puny Hunter like yourself can take..."

Salem gagged and coughed as the hunters knee impacted his stomach. He staggered back, growling before raising his blade.

"You little ingrate! I will wipe you and this bitch from the face of the earth! She is practically already dead!"

The Hunter nodded as another dropped in behind Salem, grabbing Enali.

"You seriously think you can save her?! Don't make me laugh" Salem said as he raised his blade.

The Hunter fired a single shot from its hand cannon, causing Salem to reel backwards from the impact.

"You may not yet realize it, but that woman you called a bitch, will be the one to end you entirely" the Hunter said as it crouched over Salems body.

"She has more on her shoulders than you could ever know" the Hunter said removing it's helmet.

Short white hair and violet irises gazed past a feminine facial structure. The skin a soft creamy blue with a hint of human skin color.

"And if you know what's best for you, I'd run, far far away" the female said.

"Arika, come on, we have to go. Caydes waiting for us.." The other Hunter said watching the interaction.

"Your right, this pathetic excuse of a Titan isn't worth my time" the Hunter known as Arika said as she placed her helmet back in its proper place.

"Remember this, Salem, Yours not mine"

Unknown Ship, Floating through Space

Medical frames rushed about trying to prepare Enali for surgery. Curtains being drawn to hide the process.

Arika slammed her glass onto the table, wiping her mouth. She stared angrily at the empty glass, her nails digging into it.

"You were to apprehend both her, regardless of what she is to you, she is a rouge guardian" Zavala's voice echoed across the coms.

"Pardon my rudeness, Commander, but as per my understanding, we didn't have to kill to complete a mission, as for your Titan being there..."

"I'll take it from here" Cayde said as he walked up to the monitor.

"Cayde, what the hell is going on" Zavala said as he gazed with dismay.

Cayde looked to Arika and the other Hunter who still wore his helmet before looking back at Zavala.

"Oh you know what's going on, we all know what's going on. I'm running my own op, to save our asses, but be warned, you push her too far and she will not hesitate to kill."

"Who?"

Cayde gave the best smile he could as an Exo, waving bye.

The Reef, Queens Chambers

Mara breathed in slowly.

"Your grace, the Titan, Salem, has encountered Lady Enali" a servant behind her said softly.

Mara gazed over her left shoulder, her eyes narrowing.

"The outcome?" She asked.

"Cayde-6 and his team are headed here, seeking aid, they've been spotted about five minutes out..."

"But that doesn't answer my question, what of the encounter?"

"Lady Enali is in danger of dying, according to Little Arika's report, Left eye nonfunctional as well as both arms.. She was nearly dismembered"

Mara seemed to growl as she turned back to the viewport overlooking the Outpost, her hands clasping behind her back.

"Prepare medical wing S277, grant them access to everything we have. Also, send out an alert to the Queens Wrath Fireteam Helios"

"The Shen's? But why your grace?"

"That is for me to discuss with them and my brother. These are the only guardians I can trust, aside from Fireteam Tychi.. Hurry, send the call, I want them here when Paladin Raku awakens"

"Yes your grace, anything else?"

"Bring Techeun Eleri's crate from the vault, we have a lot of work to do"


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One- The Point of No Return - Part One: Paladin Raku

(This chapter which is the actual first chapter in this story was written by a dear friend of mine that passed recently, in fact most of this story was written thanks to her help, each chapter that was written by her will be notated henceforth with her nickname of Itqal)

"We fear that which we cannot understand.. For me? That was this world" -Enali Raku

The Reef

Mara Sov, watched the denizens of the reef scurry about, her eyes paned with a burning hatred. To think that one of her owns friends had betrayed her. And for what? A piece of revenge?

Mara scoffed at this as the door to her chambers opened. She glanced over her shoulder, seeing the half-ling she had come to love. Albeit, rather beaten.

"Please, Paladin Raku, come and sit" she said motioning for Enali to sit upon her bed.

Enali sat down hesitantly, a limp with each step she took. She squinted her right eye, trying to clear it but to no avail. She sighed and glanced down at her now mechanical hands.

"It must be hard to believe that your own friend would do this to you?" Mara said as she sat next to Enali, pulling her into a warm embrace.

Tears streamed from Enali's face as she placed her palms on her lap. She couldn't believe what had happened. Hell, she didn't even know what the hell was going on.

Mara lifted Enali's face up, wiping the tears away. She leaned in placing a small kiss upon her lips, causing Enali's eyes to widen.

Enali hadn't expected this. She had always dreamed but never expected for her queen to show this kind of affection. Of course she knew about David's escapade with Mara, but she didn't care.

Enali returned the kiss very tenderly, her heart fluttering as she did so. She broke the kiss as she leaned back, her head once again returning to its position.

"My dearest, we have a mission for you once you are feeling up to it. We have a friend in their midst" Mara said as she stood to her feet.

"Their?" Enali replied as she stood up walking over to Mara.

"The Vanguard, I believe you already know our contact, Cayde"

(Current Dimension)

Aracela looked down at her helmet. She sighed and closed her eyes. Most of their team had been eliminated within the short amount of time that Enali had left.

She gazed over at Eren, wondering what he was thinking about. Eren was the only original member of Umbra that was left besides her.

"Cheer up love" Aisu said as she sat next to Aracela, "don't worry, we will find her. Enali is a strong woman"

Aracela nodded softly as she ran her thumb over the faceplate of her helmet, tracing the design. She couldn't help but feel like something was amiss.

"Umbra Recovery One, touching down" the pilot of their drop ship called over the coms.

"Let's go get her back" Aracela said as she locked her helmet in place before jumping out into the pouring rain.

"Link up, I want each team on the same page, we may not have a lot of time"

Aisu and Eren nodded, readying their weapons. If it was one thing Aisu knew, the Queen needed Enali back, alive. The shadows? They wanted her even more.

More specifically, her former brother Kalos wanted her. If they got their wish, that would signify the end of the light.

She tossed a small drone into the air, watching as it whirled around for a moment before flying off. Aisu sighed as the feed popped up on her hud.

"Come on girl, where the 'ell are ya"

(Alternate Dimension)

Enali rinsed her hair out, grabbing a towel to dry her hair. She looked in the mirror, noting that her once dark locks were now white.

She gave a small smile. The look actually kind of fit her especially since her right eye was now a pure red.

She wrapped the towel around her body as she exited her bathroom, making her way to a desk. She sighed and sat down, pulling out a recording device.

"Entry 001: David... I know you can't hear me and even if you could you wouldn't know who I was. For that, I am eternally sorry. I'm scared out of my mind right now, but I will fight until I am able to make it back to my own timeline. In this world.." She stopped, wiping a tear that fell down her cheek.

Enali leaned her head back. Why was she having so much trouble saying any of this.

"In this world, things have happened that we would not have allowed. I intend to right what I can and get the hell out.." She said as she clicked the end button before throwing it across the room.

Arika stood in the doorway, her arms crossed.

"What's wrong mom..."

Enali turned, her eye wide at the little Hunter that had just called her, mom.

"Mom?" Enali questioned.

She knew that in her on timeline, that she had a son. She had never considered what the possibility of having a daughter would be. But her question now? Who was the father.

Arika wandered over, sitting down beside Enali. She fiddled with her fingers, trying to think of what to talk about.

"If you must know, Mom, Dad still sends messages asking about you... Even though we don't work closely with them anymore..."

So, it was with this timelines David as well, something about that made her happy but it also made her sad as well.

"Queen Mara is prepping the Helios as we speak. We are going to Mars, something about Dad and them being sent into a trap.."


End file.
